


How to deal with bullies: A Destiel Fanfic

by Introverted_Author



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Face Punches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. Dean and Cas have a daughter, Jo, who is being bullied. How will they help her deal with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with bullies: A Destiel Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I was inspired to write this when I saw a pinterest post about Sam being bullied and Dean sticking up for him. I didn't copy anything from this post, except the concept of the Winchester's dealing with bullies. In this AU, there are no monsters, and Destiel lives a normal life with their daughter. Hope you enjoy!

I walk home that day, dragging my blue Jan sport backpack across the concrete. My cheek stings, and my gut feels like I just got kicked, which I did. Stupid Nate Tucker has been bullying me for almost a year, but just with comments about my family, or how I’m too smart. But this week he actually punched me, then while I was down, kicked me in the gut. My dad is not going to be happy. Neither is my other dad. I’m so busy thinking about how I’m going to tell them that I trip on a crack in the sidewalk, falling onto my shoulder.

“Ouch!” I say, slowly standing up and brushing the dirt off me. I feel my cheek burn, and reach up to touch it. when I do, I wince, and pull my finger away. A tiny drop of blood if left on my finger, and I sigh. Now I’m bleeding. I start crying again, and run all the way to my house, my red hair bouncing around my shoulders. When I reach my front door, I unlock it with my key, throw my bag into the dining room, and head for the stairs. I’m hoping my dad isn’t home, I don’t want to explain this right now.

“Hi, Jo. How was school?” My dad, Cas calls out from the living room. I quickly pass behind the couch he’s sitting on. He’s reading a book, he won’t notice my face.

“Fine.” I say, but my voice comes out cracked and heavy. Almost painful.

“Wait, Jo. What’s wrong?” My dad puts his book down, and comes to see me. I stand in the stairwell. He comes and kneels down to my level, pulling the hair away from my face. “Jojo, what happened?” He says sympathetically.

I shake my head. “Nate Tucker, he beat me up.” I say, avoiding his eyes. He sighs.

“Is this the same boy who has been giving you trouble all year?” He questions, and I nod. He stares at me for a minute. “Stay here.” He says, and disappears into the kitchen. He returns a second later, with an ice pack. He holds it against my face, and I place my hand over his.

“Why didn’t you defend yourself?” He questions me. I raise my shoulders then drop them.

“I just froze. I would have knocked his tooth out, but I couldn’t move. He had me cornered.” I clear my throat, which feels like it’s being squeezed. “He also kicked me, while I was down.” I say, lifting my shirt to show my dad my ribs. He sighs, and hands me the ice pack. 

“Your father will be home soon, I will discuss this with him.” I nod and head up the stairs to my room. I change into more comfortable clothes, and climb into bed, hoping I can nap a little before I have to explain what happened a second time. Surprisingly, I fall asleep easily.

CAS’S POV:

How dare Nate do this to Jo. Dean will not be happy with this. Maybe I can call Sam, and he can help us with this. No, he is probably still on vacation with Jess. Lovely girl, she is. She reminds me a lot of my Jojo. We taught he to defend herself, despite my protest. Dean insisted. 

‘She needs to know this stuff, Cas!’ Dean told me, and he would take her to the police station with him on the weekends, teach her defense in a safe environment. Dean is an Officer on the Lawrence, Kansas Police Force. Jo is named after Dean’s old partner, Jo, who was killed on the field. Then we adopted Jojo a year after. Her red hair and brown eyes contrast each other beautifully. I hear a car turn down our street, and know that it is Dean. He will be furious.

DEAN’S POV:

I park my ‘67 Chevy Impala in the driveway of my house, still in police uniform. I unlock the door and make my way to the living room. I see Cas sitting on the couch, just like I knew he would be.

“Hey Cas.” I say. I walk over and kiss the top of his head. He looks up at me and I see sadness in his eyes. I feel instantly worried. “Cas, what’s wrong?” I ask. I sit down next to him on the couch and reach for his hand.

“It’s Jo. She’s being bullied.” He says. My heart sinks. That was my worst fear when I married Cas, that my children would be bullied for it. 

“Where is she now? Is she okay?” I ask. 

“She’s up in her room, I think she’s asleep. Go ahead and wake her.” Cas say’s, picking up his book again. I pick it out of his hands and kiss him, then head upstairs. Whoever this little punk is, he won’t be picking on my Jojo ever again.

JO’S POV:

I’m pulled out of dreamworld by someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Dean, my other dad. I smile.

“Hi daddy,” I say. He smiles.

“Hey Jojo.” He says, stroking my hair. “What happened today?” He asks me. I sigh and sit up, revealing my bruised cheek. I hear him exhale, and I know that he’s trying to control his anger.

“Dad, it’s okay. I’m fine.” I sit up, and wince when I put weight on my side. 

“Jo, you’re not fine. Tell me what happened?!” He says.

“Okay, I was heading to the bus, and Nate Tucker cornered me behind the brick wall. He started teasing me, and I tried to walk past him, but he punched me. I fell over, and he kicked me.” I say, lifting my shirt to my belly button. My dad reaches out to touch my bruise, but I flinch away.

“Sorry,” I say. “It still kinda hurts. I’ll be fine in the morning.” My dad just shakes his head.

“Jo, you gotta tell us if you’re being bullied. What else has he done to you?” He says.

“Teased me about you guys. How you don’t really love each other. About how guys are supposed to like girls, not other guys.” I see my dad clench his jaw, clearly outraged. “Dad, it’s fine! I know he’s just trying to get a reaction out of me. I almost punched him in the face the other day, if that makes you feel better.” He laughs, not mad or worried anymore.

“Okay, Jojo. I’ll let you get some rest.” He kisses my forehead, and walks over to my door. Before he leaves, he turns around. “Jo, you know I love your father, and we both love you. Okay?” He says.

“Of course dad. I know.” I smile at him.

“Okay.” He says, and winks at me before he closes the door. I laugh. He knows I’m strong enough to handle Nate. He won’t try to defend me. I lay my head back down on my pillow, and hear my dad, Cas, laugh at something Dean said. I smile. I know they love each other. Everyone can see that. I fall asleep before I even know.

CAS’S POV:

“Jo! Breakfast!” I call to her, knowing she will be late to school. She is probably covering her bruise with makeup. I would have done the same thing. But she is strong, and she can handle this. I hear her bounce down the steps, and she sits at the counter.

“Good morning!” She says, grabbing her plate of pancakes. I lean over the sink and kiss her on the forehead. 

“Good morning, Jo.” I say. I hear a door open and close from upstairs. Dean is right on time. “Morning.” I say as he walks into the kitchen. I kiss him, and he grabs the plate I made for him. 

“Good morning, Cas.” He says smiling. He walks over to Jo. “Morning Jojo. You ready for today?” Jo nods, swallowing a piece of bacon.

“Yep, I am.” She smiles. She eats the last of her pancakes, kisses us both on the cheeks, and walks out the door and off to school.

“I have a feeling we will be called into the principal's office soon, don’t you?” I ask Dean, who hasn’t put on his uniform yet.

“Yep, I’m gonna go call into work, say I’ll be in a little late.” I nod, and he gets up to go make his call. I do the same after the kitchen is cleaned up. We both stay around the house, watching TV, wrapped in each other’s arms. Then the phone rings, and we both know who it is.

JO’S POV:

I walk into class that day, my head held high. I know Nate’s going to say something about yesterday, and I’m ready to handle it. I sit down at my desk, and smile at Mrs. Mill’s. She used to be a county Sheriff, but gave it up because it was too dangerous. She turns back to her computer, and I take out my books.

“Hey, Jo!” I sigh. Nate’s voice is the last voice I wanted to hear this morning, even though I knew I would have to hear it. “You ready for another taste?” He says, smirking.

“Settle down.” Mrs. Mill’s calls out. I turn back to my book, but have the feeling I’m being watched. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“You think I wouldn’t bring up how I beat you up yesterday? You really are stupid.” He says.

“I thought you said I was too smart.” I say, not looking at him.

“Well, you’re too smart, and that makes you stupid. Not like dumb stupid, but….” He stammers, and I smile. I may best him at logic, but he is almost a foot taller than me.

“Listen up, Jo,” He says leaning down to my face. “You may think you could beat me up, just because your daddy is a cop. Which daddy is it? The one that doesn’t love you, or the one who doesn’t love him? You guys are hardly a family, more like a circus.” He says. He smiles, and my blood begins to boil. I’ve had enough. He turns to walk back to his desk.

“Hey, Nate.” I say. He turns around, and I’ve already got my arm cocked back. I throw my fist towards him, using all of my body weight. I hit him right in the jaw, and he goes down screaming. Mrs. Mill’s is furious. She grabs my arm, and drags me to the principal’s office. She grabs Nate to, and drops him off at the nurse.

“Young lady, you don’t dare punch another student.” She says, and keeps repeating variations of that sentence. I sigh. My hand stings, but I feel alive. She leads me back to the office, and I sit in a chair across from Mr. Rufus's desk. Mrs. Mill’s explains everything, except the part about Nate bad mouthing my family. Mr. Rufus looks disappointed, but I regret nothing.

“Mrs. Winchester,” He says to me. “We’re going to have to call your parents.” I nod. I don’t care. I’m glad.

Not long after Mr. Rufus made the call, my parents show up. As they walk in, Dean winks at me, and I have to stifle a laugh. He knows what I did, and he doesn’t care.

“Thank you for coming, sir’s.” Rufus says. “Your daughter has just punched another student in the face, and as the nurse told me, she almost cracked his jaw. This is serious.” 

“Well, I’m sure she won’t be punished, based on Nate’s punishment for what he did to Jo last week.” Cas says. Dean smiles at the ground.

“What are you talking about? Of course she will be punished! Three day suspension and a mark on her record. Now leave.” Mr. Rufus points at the door, not interested in what Nate did to me. We walk out of the office, and all pile into the Impala. Dean is the first to laugh.

“You almost cracked his jaw? Dang kiddo, you got some arm there!” We all laugh.

“What did he say to you that made you use so much force?” Cas asks.

“He started talking about us, how we’re more of a circus than a family.” I say, and they nod.

“Well,” Dean begins. “I think he deserved to get punched by a Winchester. I called Uncle Sammy, he almost got in his car and drove here, but I told him you’d be fine. This would make a great story to tell over Thanksgiving. Tell everyone.” We all laugh, and I kinda wish Uncle Sammy came down. He could have taught Nate, but I think I did a pretty good job.

“Now, how about some ice cream?” Cas says, and we all agree. The next three days are filled with family time. My dads got time off from work, and we watched movies, made cupcakes. Uncle Sammy did end up coming down with Aunt Jess, and I got to tell them all about how I punched someone in the face. 

“You almost cracked his jaw?” Uncle Sammy repeats, and I nod. He ruffles my hair, and I laugh. “You got some arm.” 

When I got back to school, Nate didn’t bother me, neither did any of his slime ball friends. Now, every day before I go to bed, my dads come to my room, and tell me how much they love me and love each other, and to not let anyone else tell me otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my other Supernatural Fanfic, Joining the Crew! Please give feedback!


End file.
